Prompts
by lopeirces
Summary: A collection of prompts I've fulfilled on tumblr. If you would like to submit your own prompt, never hesitate to pitch it to me via tumblr.
1. Belly Talk

**Prompt: Santana is pregnant and Brittany is super cute and talks to her stomach.**

"Hey baby." I said walking through the door of our apartment. "How was your day?"

I kiss Santana sweetly on the lips, plopping down next to where she's laying on the couch. She's eight months pregnant and she looks even more beautiful than ever. When we went for our four month check up, we found out that we were having a girl and we couldn't be more thrilled about it. Every night when I come home from work, I love on Santana and then I love on our baby girl even though she can't see me.

"It was okay, pretty boring. How was yours?" She asks as I pull her legs into my lap and massage her feet for her.

I shrug before kissing her toes. "Same as always. How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant." She laughs. "She needs to stop pushing on my damn ribs. It hurts like a bitch. And she needs to stop squeezing on my bladder. I almost pissed myself earlier."

"Mommy didn't mean to swear at you, she's sorry." I said to her stomach, lifting up her shirt, and kissing it.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Britt."

"I know mommy can be so mean sometimes but I promise that she has a super big heart to love you with." I told her stomach, placing my hands there and peppering kisses to it.

"Such a sap." She said shaking her head and grinning.

"Mommy likes to think that I'm the sap but mommy is soooooo sappy." I said while laughing causing her to roll her eyes. I kissed her stomach a few more times before rubbing it slowly with my hands. "I can't wait to meet you little one." I whispered before looking up to see Santana beaming at me.

She looks so beautiful pregnant, I just had to kiss her so I leaned over her propping myself up with my hands on either side of her head before pressing our lips together. I kissed her slowly but passionately eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Anything I can do for you my beautiful baby mama?" I whispered when the kiss broke, running my thumb over her cheek.

"Well, after that kiss, I want you to do me." She laughed before kissing me quickly.

"Whatever you want, baby." I said seductively running my hands down her neck, over her breasts, down her sides, and over her thighs. Her thighs are her sweet spot, especially the insides of them. I run my hands up and down them a few times and she's incredibly wet so that's what I was doing.

"Britt." you panted out as I pulled your shorts and underwear down slowly before tossing them on the the floor.

"Fingers or tongue?" I asked softly before kissing her again.

She whimpered into the kiss before breaking it when I ran my fingers through her wet folds. "Tongue." She panted. "I want your tongue."

"You got it, baby." I said peppering kisses all over her face.

I her scoot up a little so that I had room to lay down between her legs. She immediately complied and I settled down, kissing up her thighs before stopping abruptly. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her stomach before getting back into the position I was in before.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"What? I don't want her to see what we're about to do." I said poking my head up a little so she could see me over her belly.

She frowned while looking at her bump. "She's in my stomach, she can't see anything."

"Well then she can still hear us." I shrugged.

She groaned. "She doesn't even know what we're doing."

"Just, shh." I hushed lowering my head again.

"I love when your mom puts her tongue in my-"

"Santana!" Brittany gasped, popping up again while putting her hands on my belly like she was somehow covering her ears. "If she comes out talking about s-e-x and saying swear words, you're dealing with that."

She shrugged as I began to kiss her core. "I doubt she'll remember- oh god!" She exclaimed loudly grabbing my head when I plunged my tongue in her.


	2. Breathe, just breathe

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"Look at me - just breathe, okay?"**_

"Santana?" Brittany asked walking in their house outside of NYC after leaving early from work when Santana frantically called her. She spotted her wife on the couch curled into herself, her body shaking from crying. "Baby, what is it?" She asked sitting next to her sobbing wife on the couch.

"My-my mom, she's in the hospital." Santana said in between sobs.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed. They don't know what's wrong. My dad called and just said she collapsed." She cried out.

"Shhh, it's okay." Brittany cooed taking her wife in her arms.

"It's not okay." Santana shook her head against Brittany's neck before going into a fit of sobs. "I don't know what to do."

"Just breathe." Brittany soothed, rubbing her back as Santana's breathing became more ragged.

"What if she dies? I need to go. We need to go." Santana pulled back and tried to get up but Brittany grabbed her wrists.

"We'll go but you need to calm down, okay?"

"No. I can't. I need to-" Santana started panting, trying to catch her breath as panic seared through her.

"Shhh. Look at me – just breathe, okay?" Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's face with her hands forcing her to look at her. "Just breathe."

Santana took a deep breath, closing her eyes knowing that Brittany was right. She needed to calm down.

"Come here, let me just hold you for a while." Brittany said pulling Santana into her arms again which the Latina didn't even fight her on. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We'll get there. Just try to relax. I'm right here."

"I love you." Santana whimpered out clinging to Brittany afraid that she'll crumble if she didn't.

"I love you, too. So much. We're going to get through this." Brittany said holding her wife tightly and kissing her temple trying to calm her.


	3. Don't Listen To Them

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."**_

You see her practically running down the hallway. She's upset. You know it. You see it all over her face. You feel your blood boil instantly because you know someone upset her and that's unacceptable. You want to find whoever made her upset and kill them. Well, maybe not kill them but you'd definitely have some words for them.

She sees you standing there, you're eyes are on each other and she looks like a kicked puppy. She's crying and your heart immediately drops. The anger dissolves because now it's your job to make her feel better. But she's mad at you. She's mad at you because of that stupid number that you refused to perform. She's mad at you because you accused her of not loving you the way you love her.

As she's walking closer to you, your heart speeds up. You don't know if she's still mad at you or if she needs you and you want to grab her, pull her into your arms, and tell her that you love her but you aren't sure where her head's at.

You're surprised when she reaches you and bursts into tears.

"San…" she cries, her face contorting as tears drip down her cheeks.

"Britt, what's wrong?" you ask her but you don't touch her. Not yet.

She doesn't answer. She throws her arms around you and cries into your shoulder. You freeze at first, not expecting that to happen but when you snap back to reality, your arms encircle her and you pull her close to your body.

"It's okay." You coo into her blonde hair.

It takes her a minute to calm down but you don't move. You don't let go of her until she's pulling away. She wipes her tears and sniffles trying to compose herself.

"What happened?" you ask her brushing her bangs out of her face.

"He called me stupid." She whispers so lowly that you barely hear the words.

"Who?" you ask, your blood boiling again.

You know how much that hurts her and you hate when people call her that because it's not true. People don't see the real Brittany, the Brittany that you have grown to love with all your heart. They don't see how smart she really is and that hurts your heart.

"Artie." She mumbles looking at the ground.

"Britt, you know that's not true." You tell her running your hand up and down her arm.

"Everybody says it." She shrugs and your heart aches.

"Hey." You say sternly causing her to look at you. You grab both of her arms so she can't turn away from you. "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them. You are not stupid. You're the smartest person I know." You boop her on the nose, trying to make her smile.

"Promise?" She asks in her small mouse voice.

"I promise." You nod. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

You wrap an arm around her and lead her out of the hallway. As much as you hate seeing Brittany in pain, you're happy that she came to you. You're happy that she's letting you take care of her and be there for her. She's your whole world and without her, your world is a mess.


	4. Don't Touch Me

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"don't fucking touch me!"**_

"Santana!" Brittany called after her wife who was running out of the bar where Brittany was with some coworkers. "Santana, wait!" Brittany ran after her, following Santana outside. "Will you wait?" Brittany yelled when she caught up with her, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Santana yelled as she ripped her hand away from Brittany's reach.

"Santana…" Brittany sighed.

"No. Don't Santana me. I come here after I haven't seen you in two days and there's some chick hanging all over you?! That's fucked up!" Santana said trying to keep the angry tears in.

"That's not- it wasn't what it looked like!" Brittany argued shaking her head as she started getting angry herself.

"Oh really?" Santana asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, really," Brittany said sternly. "She was all over me. And I've pushed her away, flashing her my wedding ring several times." Brittany held up her left hand flashing Santana her wedding ring. "You know, what you didn't see was since I got here you were all I talked about. You were all I cared about. You were the only person that I wanted to see. You were the person that I was missing. I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other but you could have called me and said 'hey, I miss you, let's have an us night' but you totally blew me off earlier when I asked you to come out with us tonight."

"I shouldn't have to say those things, Brittany! You're my wife and we should see each other more than five minutes before we leave for work and five minutes before we go to bed." Santana chided running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, so let's go home and we can have tonight." Brittany suggested.

"I'm going home. You can stay with your friends. Have fun with you girlfriend." Santana said harshly as her eyes began to water.

"Santana, stop!" Brittany yelled not being able to take anymore accusations. "Look at me." She said sternly. "Please."

Santana reluctantly looked at Brittany as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I promise you, nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. I love you and I'd never cheat on you, ever. Please, you have to believe me. I can't lose you." Brittany sniffled getting emotional now.

Santana's face contorted as fresh tears spilled out. "I love you, too." She choked out as Brittany pulled her into arms. Santana hid her face in her neck and cried as she clutched tight to her wife. "I'm sorry, I've just really missed you and I saw you with that girl and I just got scared."

"Shh, it's okay. I miss you too and I promise you that I don't want anybody else." Brittany cooed into dark hair as she continued to hold Santana against her. "Can we go home now?"

Santana nodded against Brittany's neck before pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Can we just get in bed and cuddle when we get home?"

Brittany smiled before leaning in and kissing Santana sweetly on the lips. "Of course we can."


	5. Growing Pains

**Prompt: Santana and Brittany have a daughter and she gets her first period during school, she freaking out, and her mothers are there to comfort her and (awkwardly?) inform her about this new revelation.**

"Mom? Mama?" Riley, Santana and Brittany's thirteen year old daughter called out when she walked in the door from school.

Santana appeared from the kitchen which was attached to a hallway leading to their foyer. "Hey baby girl. How was school?"

"Mommy, I um," Riley said trying to blink away the tears. "Where's mama?"

Santana walked over to her noticing her something was wrong. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Santana asked pulling her daughter in her arms when she saw the tears in her eyes.

Riley shook her head. "Where's mama? I need you both." she sniffled.

"She's in her office downstairs." She told her. "Do you want me to get her?" Riley shook her head not wanting Santana to leave her. "Okay, do you want to go down there and talk to her?"

"Yeah."

Santana pulled back wiping a tear that ran down her cheek. "Okay, come on sweetheart." She led them downstairs, holding Riley's hand to ensure her that she was there.

Brittany was doing some work in her office for the insurance agency she worked for. She worked from home twice a week but mostly stayed cooped up in her office downstairs so she could make conference calls and such.  
Santana knocked softly.

"Come in." Brittany said finishing an email she was typing and hitting the send button. "Hey, baby." She said to Santana, smiling brightly. "Hey love." She said to Riley. Her smile vanished when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and stood up quickly walking over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked but Riley didn't answer, she just clutched to Brittany tightly and allowed herself to cry now that she had both moms with her. Santana hugged both of them, Riley finding one of Santana's hands and holding it tightly. Brittany looked to Santana for answers but Santana just shrugged being as clueless as Brittany was. "It's okay, sweetheart." Brittany whispered into Riley's dark locks which were the same as Santana's being that Santana carried her.

Santana kissed Riley on the forehead allowing her daughter as much time as she needed to cry it out. When Riley calmed down a little bit, she pulled back wiping her tears away. Brittany cupped her daughter's cheeks and kissed the remaining tears away as Santana took a step back and rubbed her back.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Brittany asked looking into Riley's eyes.

Riley nodded before sniffling allowing her moms to lead her over to the couch in the corner. They sat down so that Riley was in the middle leaving practically no space between them. Riley grabbed Santana's hand again which Santana held in both of hers while Brittany rubbed her back.

"Baby, you're scaring us, what happened?" Santana said after Riley was silent for a few moments.

"I got my period today." She finally spilled wiping away another tear.

"Aww baby, congratulations!" Brittany beamed looking at Santana who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're a woman now." Santana told her giving her hand a squeeze.

"It was so embarrassing. I bled through my jeans so I had to change into my gym shorts and I was freezing all day." Riley told them, sniffling a little.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about honey, it happens to every girl." Brittany assured her. "When I got mine, I was wearing a white skirt and my stomach started hurting so I asked to see the nurse and when I stood up, the back of my skirt was red. The whole class saw."

Riley's eyes widened at Brittany's story. "Yeah and I got mine when my mom was out of town so I had to tell my dad. We went to the store and he didn't know what to get me so he asked the sales lady. I was mortified." Santana said as Riley frowned thinking about telling a boy about this. "Sweetheart, you could have called us. We would've brought you new clothes or even brought you home if you wanted." Santana said rubbing Riley's forearm.

"I know but school was almost done and I didn't want to bother you. I know you have work to do."

"Hey, no. Next time, you call. You come first." Brittany said sternly tucking away a piece of hair behind the smaller brunette's hair. "Do you have anything on now?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I went to the nurse and she gave me a pad."

"That's good. That was good that you went to the nurse." Santana praised.

"We'll go out in a little bit and get you some more. Ones that fit you right so you won't have to worry about leaking."

Brittany looked at Santana having a silent conversation with her wife before she spoke up. "Now, you know that because you have your period that you can get pregnant, right?"

Riley wiped her nose on the back of her hand and nodded. "Yeah, we learned about all that stuff in health class."

"Okay, good. Well, do you have any questions? You know that you can feel free to ask us questions about anything right? Whether it's about periods, boys, sex."

Riley laughed a little when Santana mentioned sex. "I know." She nodded. "When did you get your periods?"

"I was your age." Santana nodded.

"I was fourteen." Brittany told her.

"Well, when did you start getting boobs?" Riley asked looking down at her flat chest.

"After I got my period. They'll take a while to grow in but you'll get them." Santana said as Riley pulled her hand out of Santana's. "Some girl's breasts might grow bigger than yours but no matter what, you should be happy with what you have. Don't let anyone tell you you're too big or too small. You're perfect the way you are."

"You might start to have certain... urges and that is totally normal." Brittany said causing Riley to cringe. "We know that you're probably still in the stage of sex is gross but one day, you won't be anymore. So if you have any questions about sex, we want you to come to us. We want you to feel comfortable talking to us about this kind of stuff." Brittany turned her body so that she was facing Riley and pulled on leg on the couch and bent it beneath her other one which was resting off the couch. "If you are getting serious with a boy and you want to have sex, I want you to come to us beforehand so we can get you on the pill and talk to a gynecologist."

"I don't want to have sex for a long time." Riley said tensing throughout the whole informative speech.

"Good!" Santana nodded. "Not til you're forty, right?" She teased causing Riley to laugh. "Seriously, baby, if you have any questions or concerns we're always here to answer your questions. Even if you think it's really embarrassing or TMI. We'll answer it."

"You know about STD's, correct?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, we talked about them in health also." Riley nodded.

"Okay, good. So you know that it's safest to only have one partner at a time and that condoms don't prevent them 100% right?" Brittany asked running her fingers through Riley's hair.

"Yes. I also know that condoms don't pull protect you from pregnancy as well." Riley told them.

"Good." Santana said. "Man, they really inform you at this school of yours. Glad my tax money is going to good use."

Brittany giggled at her wife's remarks before turning her attention back to their daughter. "Did they tell you about what happens during menstruation?"

"Yes. Ovulation is when the ovaries release the egg and menstruation is when the lining of the uterus sheds." Riley stated.

"Very good. Since you came from your mom, your periods are more likely to mirror hers which is good because she doesn't get cramps or anything." Brittany stated. "Any other questions?"

Riley thought for a moment. "Is it always going to be this fast? The changes."

"I know things may seem like they're going really fast right now but they'll slow down. I promise." Santana said assumingly as she rubbed Riley's back.

Riley nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Santana said giving Riley a single nod. "So how about we run to the store and get you some things and we'll pick up a pizza on the way back and then pig out in our bed and then we can cuddle?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Riley said, a smile creeper on her face. "Mommy, too?"

"Of course, baby. I have one more email to send out but I promise I'll be done by the time you both get back." Brittany smiled.

"I really need you both tonight. I'm really glad I have two moms who understand this stuff."

"We're right here, baby." Brittany told her as she kissed her on the temple. "And we definitely understand."

"Oh, yeah." Santana nodded, her eyes widening emphasizing how much they understood. "Come here, baby." She said sweetly opening her arms to her daughter who instantly curled into her. Brittany scooted closer, wrapping her arms around the two people she loved most in the world. "Go start the car for me, babe." Santana told Riley when the hug broke.

"Okay, mommy."

Once Riley left and Santana and Brittany were alone, Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

"Our baby is a woman." Santana smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"She is." Brittany beamed. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed Santana passionately on the lips once more.

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay taking her to the store or do you want me to come with you? I'm just trying to get this stuff done so I can have Friday off and spend time with my girls." Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's arms soothingly.

"No it's okay. I've got her." Santana waved her hand at her.

"Okay, well yell down when you're back and I'll come cuddle with you both."

Santana nodded kissing Brittany again. "Okay, love you."

"Love you."


	6. Are you bleeding?

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"Shit, are you bleeding?"**_

She does this all the time. She climbs through your window in the middle of the night when her parents have been fighting. It's been bad lately. Tonight is different though. You hear her climbing up the trellis and a moment later, she's at your window.

You climb out of bed to open it for her and she falls through it. She begins to laugh wildly and you shush her because you don't want your parents to wake up. She gets to her feed and she's stumbling. She's drunk.

"Are you drunk?" you ask.

"Mmmhmmm." She says clearly satisfied with herself.

"You didn't drive here did you?" you ask quickly looking out your window to see if her car is parked out front. You sigh in relief when you don't see it.

"No, I'm not dumb. Puck dropped me off. My mom thinks I'm sleeping at Quinn's." She slurs.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." You suggest before looking down at her legs. "Shit, are you bleeding?"

She shrugs. "There's thorn bushes in your trellis."

You shake your head at her. "Sit down." You tell her helping her sit down on your bed. "I'll be right back."

You run across the hall and grab some peroxide, a hand towel, and a bandaid before running back to your room. She's laying down now and you know she's asleep.

Without trying to wake her up, you clean her small wound and place a bandaid on top of it. She whimpered a little in the progress but you know she won't wake up. Carefully, you strip her out of her clothes leaving her in her underwear and coax her to get in the bed properly which she reluctantly does.

She cuddles into you when you lay down and you pull her closer.

"You know, I really love you." She mumbles in her sleep.

You smile as you run your fingers through her hair. "I love you, too."


	7. Are you bleeding? PT 2

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line "Shit, are you bleeding?" (Person wanted a sex story)  
(Lol. This is totally a true story.)**

"What do you want? What are you in the mood for?" Santana panted as attacked Brittany's lips, rocking her hips down into her.

"Get the strap." Brittany breathed against her mouth.

"Be right back." Santana winked crawling off her wife.

Santana grabbed the harness and slipped it on. She grabbed a few dildos and had Brittany pick which one she wanted. She chose an eight inch dildo which Santana clicked into place before grabbing some lube and applied a copious amount.

She climbed back on Brittany, working her up with her lips on her neck. She slipped her hand in between her wife, exploring her folds, and rubbing her clit making Brittany writhe underneath her.

"Mm, baby, I'm ready." Brittany moaned out.

Santana slid the tip of the toy through her folds, getting it wet before slowly entering her. Brittany moaned as Santana stayed in place giving Brittany time to adjust. Brittany nodded when she was ready and Santana started thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Faster." Brittany breathed out.

Santana picked up her pace causing Brittany to moan out loudly.

"San, baby, fuck!" Brittany cried out in pleasure. "Baby, faster!" She whined.

Santana pulled Brittany closer wrapping her wife's legs around her waist. She picked up the pace even more so she was slamming into her wife who was crying out and gripping the sheets.

If the bed wasn't against the wall, it probably would have been shuffling across the floor.

Brittany's toes began to curl and her back arched signaling that she was close. Just as Brittany was about to come, the front of the bed collapsed. Santana flew forward, head first, as she covered her head with her arms and went through the wall from the momentum. In attempt to help Santana, Brittany tried to grab Santana but ended up falling off the bed.

"Santana, are you okay?" Brittany asked jumping up but then wincing.

Santana slowly climbed back, taking her head out of the wall and shaking it. "I'm okay." She panted.

"Shit, are you bleeding?" Brittany asked noticing smears of blood on her elbows.

"I'm okay." Santana said, still shaken up but otherwise fine. She laid down on the broken bed and tried to catch her breath.

"Let me clean that." Brittany tried to get up and run but she winced again.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked noticing her pained look.

"I think I pulled something." Brittany said through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Santana sat up.

"Here." Brittany pointed to her groin causing Santana to laugh. "It's not funny! It really hurts."

"Okay, okay." Santana said holding her hands up. "Let me go clean this and I'll grab you some ice."

"What are we going to do about the hole in our wall?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sure Puck can fix it." She shrugged. "Be right back."

Santana watched the cuts on her elbows before going to get Brittany a big bag of ice.

"Here we go, baby." Santana said holding up the bag of ice when she walked back to room. "Can you spread your legs at all?"

Brittany nodded. "Only one side." She said opening her leg on one side, exposing herself to Santana once more.

"I'm sorry we didn't finish." Santana pouted.

"It's okay. I would suggest other things but my groin hurts." Brittany laughed.

Santana pouted and placed a kiss to her core before placing the ice place on it. "Is that too cold?"

Brittany shook her head. "It's perfect." She said. "I can finish you."

Santana shook her head quickly. "No, it's okay. I'm okay."

Brittany pouted, her famous pout. "But it'll make me feel better."

"Britt…"

"Come up here." Brittany said beckoning her up with her finger. "Sit on my face."


	8. Bulimia

**Prompt: Santana has bulimia and Brittany finds out.**

You've been watching her for weeks. You noticed her weight loss but at first you just thought it was all of Sue's vigorous workouts. You started to notice her become more and more agitated. She was pulling away from you more, skipping lunch to go study in the library. You offered to go with her but she brushed you off, seeming to want to be alone so you let her go.

A week ago she fainted during cheerios practice. She blamed it on stress and exhaustion but you know that wasn't it. Something deeper was going on but you couldn't put your finger on it and it was evident that she wasn't going to openly tell you.

Maybe her parents were having trouble in their marriage or maybe she was just missing her dad since he works all the time. That would explain the mood swings since she really didn't like to admit when she was upset or show any sign of vulnerability. Perhaps her and Puck had a fight but that type of thing didn't really bother her that much before because they mostly just had a physical relationship. You and her had most of the same classes so you knew the course load and it wasn't heavier than it normally was.

She started to have lunch with you again after she fainted. She was quieter than normal but you didn't press her. She hates when people do that and you wanted to be there for her in whatever it was she was going through. After lunch, you and her had english together so you'd normally walk there together but after she was finished her lunch, she'd throw her trash away and tell you that she had to go to her locker, or she had her period and needed to use the bathroom, or she forgot something in one of her previous classrooms. At first you didn't think anything of it but after the she said she needed to use the bathroom due to her period, something she had told you last week, you started to grow suspicious. Santana's periods were short and never lasted more than three days let alone ten days.

When she left the cafeteria, you decided to follow her. You felt bad for spying on her but you knew that it was for her own good. She indeed went to the bathroom. You waited a few minutes and then cracked the door open, listening, and that's when you heard it. The gagging noises followed by the sound of liquid hitting liquid.

She didn't look sick or sound sick. Santana was the type of person who turns into a huge baby when she's sick and gets really clingy. She wasn't acting like that at all. Normally she'd want you to hold her or rub her back until she felt better but she was cold to you. She detached herself from you more and more.

You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat when you considered the latter. Coach Sue had been awfully hard on the squad lately about keeping up the proper body image and Santana was in the running for head Cheerio. Could it be possible that Santana initially stopped eating but when she fainted, she started eating but began purging her food to keep away any suspicions? Your mind flashed back to the past several weeks and it hurt you so bad to think that all the signs matched up. The last time she was over, you remember her nails being brittle and how her hair hasn't grown much. She had the type of hair that constantly needed trimming due to how fast it grew. It wasn't doing that anymore.

She was throwing up the food she just ate. This wasn't anything to do with her parents or her schoolwork. Her moods weren't due to stress or exhaustion. She didn't faint because of that either.

She was bulimic.

You wanted to barge in there and tell her how beautiful she is. You wanted to hold her, just hold her and kiss her soft skin. You wanted to tell her all of wonderful things she is. You wanted to shower her with love. You wanted to yell at her and tell her how absurd and dangerous this was. You wanted to break down her walls. You wanted her to ask you for help. You wanted to kill Sue for making her feel like she wasn't good enough. You wanted to cry for how bad she felt about herself that she'd go to such dramatic lengths because of it.

She wouldn't allow any of those things though. You knew that.

Santana doesn't like to be ambushed and she doesn't like people prying into her deepest thoughts. If she knew that you know, you'd pull further away from you and that would kill you if she did. You've never felt so helpless in your entire life than you did standing there outside of the bathroom knowing that your best friend was in there throwing up the food she had just consumed.

The door swing open, luckily you have strong reflexes otherwise it would have hit you in the face. You jumped out of the way and thought about running away because you knew it was her coming out of there.

She jumped when she saw you. "Brittany!" She yelped placing her hand over her heart. "Geez, you scared me."

"S-sorry." you stuttered out.

She eyed you. You could see her mind racing, wondering if you knew her little secret. You both just stood there staring at each other for an achingly long time.

"Let's go to class." She said quickly snapping out of her trance and grabbing your hand.

You needed to find a way to help her. It would devastate you if she got sicker and you didn't do anything to help her. The trick was finding out how to do that without upsetting her and making her run away.

You made love to her that afternoon. You noticed that she wanted to be under the covers during it, something that she's never done before. You murmured how beautiful she is to her but she just kissed you, her way of making you be quiet. When she was underneath you, you decided to kiss every inch of her exposed skin. You were gentle, giving her skin all the love and tenderness that it deserves. You felt her tense a few times but just used your hands to soothe her.

You figured that if you couldn't confront her about the issue, until you figured something else out you could just show her over and over again how beautiful she is. You prayed that would somehow help her.

Her parents found out before you could do anything. You know this because she came to your house visibly upset but trying to remain stoic one night. She wanted to make love to you so that's what you did. You showered her with all the love you could muster and moved with such gentleness.

When she got out of bed and pulled her clothes back on, the words just slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them.

"Santana, I know about you're special diet." you blurted out before gasping at yourself.

I heard her swallow as she froze in place. "I know." she whispered back to me, turning her head only slightly.

"Is that why you're upset?" you ask very carefully.

You hear her sniffle as she shakes her head. "My parents," she mumbled. "They know."

"What's going on with you, San?" you ask her, slowly getting out of bed, not caring that you're still very naked. "Talk to me."

She sniffles again shaking her head slightly. "I don't even know what to say." she whispers.

"Why are you doing this?" you're right behind her now but you don't know whether to reach out and touch her or if you should just stay where you are.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I just want to look perfect."

You click your tongue softly and shake your head even though she's not facing you. "San, you are already perfect." She just shakes her head. You can't take it anymore so you step in front of her. "I think you're perfect."

She starts to cry so you pull her into you. Her head instantly curls into your neck and her arms tentitively snake around your waist. She's trying not to breakdown, you feel it in the way her body is shaking. She just tries to bury her face further in your neck as she sniffles and you just pull her close to you stroking her hair with one hand and holding her tight to you with the other. You don't say anything for what seems like hours, you just hold her, hoping that you can transfer love and confidence into her through your touch.

"You're so beautiful, Santana. So beautiful." you tell her. "I can show you how beautiful you are, if you want me to." you whisper to her slowly. She doesn't move but you hear her sniffle again. "Do you need me to show you how beautiful you are?" you ask and a few moments later, you feel her nod against you.

You pull her back, cup her cheeks, and kiss her with as much passionate as you can muster up hoping that she feels it in the movement of your lips against hers. Slowly, you break the kiss and lean your forehead on hers, slowly moving your hands down her arms. She shivers at the touch and you kiss her on forehead before finding the hem of her t-shirt and slowly lifting it off of her. You place gentle kisses on her collarbone while unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down, letting it fall to the ground. Slowly, you push her back onto the bed, supporting her back when she lays down. You kiss every inch of her exposed flesh making sure to leave no place untouched. You kiss down her arms, to her hands, to her stomach, to her breasts, to her neck.

"You're so beautiful." you whisper when you reach her lips before molding them to yours.

You slide your hands over her breasts, down her stomach, to the button of her jeans where you gently slide them off. Your mouth goes to her feet and up her leg, over her covered center, down her other leg and to her foot. You hook your fingers in her panties and slowly pull them down, tossing them on the floor somewhere.

"Just seeing your body turns me on." you husk in her ear. You feel her blush as you take her hand and run her fingers through your slick center. "See?" you whisper in her ear and she gulps. You move your lips to hover back on hers. She still has her fingers in your core even though you moved your own hand away. "I want you to say that you're beautiful." you whisper against her lips. You feel her tense beneath you so you stroke her hair to calm her. "Say it."

"I'm beautiful." she mumbles out almost inaudibly.

"We'll work on that but right now you're driving me crazy with how beautiful you are so quit teasing and put your soft beautiful fingers in me." you wink causing her to laugh. That's the first time she's laughed in weeks and you love it because she's even more beautiful when she's laughing.

You know that she's going to need you for a while and you know that you're going to have to stay on top of her, so to speak, but you're prepared. You're prepared to help her in every way that you can. She's your best friend and you love her.


	9. I Wanna Talk To You About Something

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"I wanna talk to you about something."**_

"Hey, Britt." Santana said kicking her shoes off after a long day of work.

"Hey." Brittany said back as Santana came over and kissed her. "So I was thinking we could make chicken for dinner."

"Sounds good." Santana shrugged. "We should make some vegetables with it, too."

"Vegetables, good idea." Brittany nodded going to the freezer and looking at their selection of frozen vegetables. "How was your day?"

"It was long but good. How about you? How was your meeting?" Santana asked sitting down at the table.

"It was okay." Brittany shrugged before sitting down in the chair next to her wife's. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious. What's going on?" Santana asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Brittany assured her. "I want to talk about us and having kids."

"What about it?"

"Well, I know that we said that you'd carry first because of my dancing career but… I really want to carry first."

"Britt… but you're doing really well now and we agreed it was best that I carry first."

"I know but, I'm not so sure that I want to take this dancing gig."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's too long and I'd be away from you for too long. It's too much. I can't… I can't be away from you for that long."

Brittany recently got a job as a backup dancer for Rihanna who was going on tour for a year. Santana was more than thrilled for her wife who's wanted something like this for as long as she can remember. After a long discussion, she agreed to let Brittany take the job and Santana would join her whenever she could.

"Baby… this is your dream. We talked about this."

"I know." Brittany sighed. "I know but I don't want to be away from you for that long. It's a year long tour. I can't… I don't want to be away from you for that long."

"Britt… have you thought about this? This is a big deal and I don't want you to regret it down the line. You shouldn't ever pass on your dreams."

"You're my dream." Brittany smiled at her wife. "Being married to you, starting a family with you, that's my dream. That's what I want."

"Brittany…" Santana blushed. "You know I'll support you in whatever you choose. I just want you to really think about this. I don't want you to just make a spontaneous decision that you'll some day regret."

"I know and that's why I love you but I really want a family, Santana. I want to get started now. I mean you've got your publicist job and I can just go back to teaching. We've got money in our savings. It's the perfect timing."

"You really want to carry first?"

"Yeah." Brittany whispered. "I want to have babies with you, Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"I want that, too. I just want you to take a few days and think about it and if it's still what you want, we'll do it. I support you 100% and if you really want to, you can carry first."

"Really?"

Santana nodded while smiling adoringly at her wife. "Really." She said sternly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Come here." Santana whispered beckoning Brittany closer with her finger.

Brittany leaned in closer as Santana closed the gap between them. Brittany deepened the kiss, pulling Santana closer to her before scooping her up bridal style.

"Britt! What are you doing? We're supposed to be making dinner!" Santana shrieked and she clung to her wife who carried her to the bedroom.

"I want you to impregnate me." Brittany said seductively laying her on the bed.

"But I can't really do that." Santana giggled.

"I know but we can pretend." Brittany said against her lips.

"God, you're so sexy."


	10. I'll Take Care Of You

**Prompt: San taking care of Britt during one of her painful periods.**

"Britt?" I ask when I walk in the door, kicking off my shoes, and hanging my coat up on the coat rack. "I wasn't sure what we were doing for dinner so I got us Chinese food."

I had just gotten home from class. Thursdays were my late night. I was basically in class all day long. Brittany doesn't have class on Thursdays so she's usually working but she's always home by the time I get home.

I stop at the kitchen to put the bag of Chinese food on the counter before heading to the bedroom to see if Brittany is in there.

"Britt?" I ask when I walk in the room. I see her curled in a ball groaning slightly. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask running over to her and crawling next to her in bed.

"I'm okay." She says weakly. "I just have cramps."

"Aww, baby. Did you take anything?" I ask brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah." She nods. "It's not working though. I took some meds a few hours ago." She sniffles and I know it's a bad one. Brittany never complains about pain. For as long as I've known her, she's always had long painful periods.

I jut out my bottom lip at her continuing my ministrations of stroking her hair. "What about the heating pad?"

She shrugs. "I couldn't really move earlier so I just curled up in bed."

I nod sympathetically. "Okay. Well, have you eaten?" I ask wiping a stray tear away.

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't felt very hungry today."

"Okay, well I brought Chinese, your favorite." I smile trying to cheer her up a little because she looks so miserable and I just want to take all her pain away. "I'll grab the heating pad for you and make you some tea and then maybe you can try to eat a little?"

She nods slowly. "Okay. Thank you."

I lean down and press my lips to hers gently. "Be right back, baby."

I run out of the room to the hall closet and pull out the heating pad. I plug it in next to the bed and have Brittany sit up a little so she can put it on her lower stomach before kissing her again and walking back out. After I quickly made her tea, I grab more pills for her to take, two forks from the silverware drawer and the bag of Chinese food. When I get back to the bedroom, Brittany's head is laying back on the headboard and her eyes are closed.

"Here, baby." I say setting the mug of tea on the night stand on her side of the bed.

"Thanks." she whispers out.

"You want to try to eat a little?" I ask holding up the bag of food.

She shrugs giving me a half smile. "I guess."

"Is the heating pad working?" I set my hand on it to make sure it was hot enough for her.

She nods as I take out the cartons of food from the bag. She doesn't eat much, only what I feed her. She looks so tired so after we eat and I give her more pills, I take everything to kitchen and put it in the fridge before going back to the bedroom again.

When I get back, I sit next to her in bed and pull her legs in my lap before wrapping my arms around her tightly, rubbing her back. She melts into me, burying her head in my neck, and wrapping her arm around me.

"Do I even want to know how your day was today?" I ask sarcastically trying to humor her a little.

"Ugh, it started out okay and then around noon I started getting cramps. I left work early because I didn't feel well." She tells me curling further into me.

"Aww, baby. Well, we'll just sit like this until you feel better, okay?" I ask her and I feel her nod against my neck. "I love you." I say after I kiss her on her forehead.

"I love you, too." she whispers. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"That's what I'm here for, baby. That's why we're married." I lay my head on top of hers before beginning to run my fingers through her hair hoping that her pain meds will kick in so she feels better.


	11. Please Come Get Me

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"please come get me."**_

Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. It's filled with love and presents and fun. Brittany and I have spent the holidays together since we met freshman year of high school and it's become a tradition.

However, her parent's divorced this year so now Christmas is a little more complicated. It's no longer light and fun for Brittany and I hate that.

Brittany never really got along with her father. He treated her like dirt but she usually just sucked it up and dealt with it. Her parent's agreed that Christmas Eve she would spend with her dad and then Christmas day she'd spend with her mom.

I hadn't heard from her all that much so I assumed everything was okay. That was until after dinner, I had just taken a shower when I heard my phone ringing in my room. I quickly ran, seeing it was Brittany, and picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"San?" Brittany said, her voice cracking on the other side.

My heart sped up. She was crying. I could hear it in her voice. "Britt, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Please come get me." Brittany cried into the phone. "I don't want to be here any longer tonight."

"What happened?" I asked as I wedged the phone between my shoulder and my ear and slipped on my panties.

"Just please, please come get me." Brittany pleaded through a fit of sobs.

"Okay, I'm throwing on some clothes and I'll be there in like ten minutes." I assured her looking around quickly for something clean to throw on.

"Please hurry."

"I'm coming, just sit tight!" I told her as I threw my phone on the bed so I could toss on a t-shirt and pants.

I threw on my Uggs and grabbed my purse, muttering that I'd be right back to my parents who were cuddled on the couch watching A Christmas Story. I was still on the phone with Brittany, she was just crying on the other end but I stayed on the phone with her so she knew I was there.

The entire way, I just kept telling her how far away I was not knowing what else to say to comfort her. I just wanted to get there so I could wrap her in my arms and calm her down the way that she likes.

When I pulled up to her dad's house, she sprinted to my car and I hung up the phone. She got in the passenger side and slammed the door. Her eyes were puffy and she still had tears leaking out of her eyes. I froze for a moment, trying to read her but before I could say anything, she turned to me. She let out a sob and leaned into me. I pulled her as close to me as I could and held her as tight as I could, letting her cry against me.

When her cries calmed down a few moments later, she pulled away from me wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "He just always makes me feel like I'm less than human." She sniffled. "I can't be here anymore. Can we just go to your house?"

"Of course." I nodded.

She put her seatlbelt on and I pulled out of her dad's driveway, driving the ten minutes back to my house.

When we got back to my place, my parents were still in the same place. They greeted Brittany who tried to put on a brave face but my mom saw right through it. She gave me a look and I mouthed that I was going to take her upstairs to which she nodded.

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her upstairs to my room. I helped her get changed and she grabbed my cheerios sweatshirt that was on the floor and slipped it on. She did that a lot when she was upset. She needed to be surrounded in everything that was me and I was more than happy to give her that.

I pulled her over to my bed and laid down, pulling her to lay down on top of me so I could hold her. She nestled her head in the crook of my neck as I kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I'm sorry if I ruined your night." She whimpered against me.

"Shhh, you didn't ruin anything. It's okay. You're with me now, everything's okay." I cooed as she sniffled trying to stop the tears. "You can cry if you need to."

She took a deep breath and a few seconds later, I felt her tears coating my neck. I pulled her closer to me and started to hum, trying to comfort her the best I could.

At the same time, I wanted to kill her father for making her feel so bad. I hated him. I hated that he made her feel like this. She deserved to be adored.

So tonight, I made it my mission to show her all the love in the world, all the love that I could give her.


	12. Please Put It DOWN

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"please put it DOWN."**_

 **8am**

Santana tired came out of the bathroom, holding her stomach as Brittany got ready for work. Brittany eyed Santana knowing something was a little off.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as Santana winced crawling back in bed.

"Yeah, I got my period." Santana sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"Awwww, do you need anything?" Brittany asked sitting next to her and rubbing her stomach.

"No, I'll be fine." Santana smiled weakly.

"Okay, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I promise I will," Santana said. "Have a good day."

Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's kissing her softly. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

 **2 hours later**

"Ross and Rachel are endgame! They need to be together." Santana sobbed from her spot on the couch as she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of chocolate ice cream into mouth.

Santana had always gotten weepy when she was on her period. Usually Brittany would be with her the first day so she could cuddle with her but she had an important meeting to go to that morning leaving Santana with a two gallon tub of ice cream and Friends reruns.

It was the finale episode and she laid there with ice cream all over her face while sobbing over Ross and Rachel.

"San?" Brittany called out when she came in the door.

Brittany spotted her wife on the couch and knew she was overly emotional. She sighed and walked slowly over to her.

"Hey." Brittany smiled at her wife who was a mess.

"Britt, Rachel is leaving! And Ross is so sad! She can't leave him!" Santana sobbed before taking another massive bite of her ice cream. "It's not fair."

Brittany tried not to laugh as she sat down next to her wife on the couch. "I know."

"No, they need to be together!"

"Okay, come here, give me this." Brittany said trying to take the tub of ice cream from Santana who immediately frowned.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked furrowing her brows at her.

"Babe, come on. You're a mess. Let's clean you up."

"Britt, I just want to watch Friends and eat ice cream." Santana tried to reason.

"San, baby, let's get you cleaned up and we can cuddle. I brought us lunch."

Santana started to cry harder. "They need to be together, Britt!"

"Please put it DOWN." Brittany said trying not to laugh at her sobbing wife as she took the tub away from her. She kissed her wife who was pouting on the forehead.

Brittany got up from the couch, put the ice cream back in the freezer, and went to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth to clean up her wife.

After she cleaned off Santana's face and hands, she pressed their lips together.

"I got you your favorite; turkey blt on rye with mayonnaise." Brittany said in a sing song voice as she pulled the sandwich out of bag.

Santana's eyes lit up and she pecked Brittany on the lips. "Thanks baby. Sorry I was so emotional. I guess I got a little carried away." She said looking down at her ice cream stained shirt before pulling it off completely and discarding it on the floor.

Brittany laughed and handed Santana her sandwich. "Do you want some iced tea?"

"Sure." Santana said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

While Brittany was gone, Santana went back to watching Friends just as Rachel announced that she got off the plane.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled.

Brittany came sprinting to the living room thinking something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"She got off the plane!" Santana exclaimed before she started to cry again. "She got off the plane!"

Brittany smiled at her wife before coming to sit next to her again. She pulled Santana who was sobbing again into her arms. "I know." She said rubbing her back.

"You'd get off the plane for me, right?"

"Of course I would." Brittany said kissing the top of her head. "Even though you're super emotional during your period, I love you so much. I wouldn't have you any other way."


	13. Quinntana's Secret

**Prompt: The Lo-Pierces are on their Honeymoon when Brittany finds out that Santana and Quinn hooked up at Will and Emma's Wedding. How will Britt react?**

"I actually never slept with Sam." Brittany said scratching her head slightly.

Brittany and I are laying in our bed in our hotel room on our honeymoon in the Bahamas just talking about various things. We're laying next to each other facing one another.

"What? Really?" I asked feeling surprised.

"He wanted to but it just didn't feel right. I wasn't over you. He was definitely a rebound." She nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What about you?"

I looked up at her quickly. "What about me?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I know that you didn't sleep with Dani but was there anyone else?" She questioned lightly. I gulped visibly knowing that I would have to tell her about Quinn. There really wasn't a reason I didn't tell her, I just didn't want anyone coming in between our love bubble. "What?" She asked growing worried.

"Well, now that we're being open, I need to tell you something." I said slowly, swallowing thickly.

She eyed me curiously. "What is it?" I could tell by the way she tilted her head and furrowed her brows that she was worried.

"Remember at Will and Emma's false wedding, when we were broken up and  
you were there with Sam?" I asked cautiously, using this to feel her out.

She turned her head slightly, giving me a look that said she knew she was about to get upset. "What about it?"

I took a deep breath. "That night, I ended up getting pretty wasted and so did Quinn. Her and I sort of," I trailed off trying to remain calm so that she would stay calm. "Slept together."

"What?!" She asked in shock looking frantically around the room.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner but I honestly forgot all about it." I rushed out quick to defend myself and diminish the fire before it erupted. "You were with Sam and seeing you with him was really hard which isn't really an excuse but I was lonely and I missed you and I really just-"

She cut she off with a firm kiss on the lips. My head was buzzing from the confession and now from the kiss. Was she mad? Did she know about it? Is she mad at Quinn?

She pulled away slowly, her eyes full of passion and love.

"A-are you mad?" I stuttered out nervously.

"I'm not mad. A little shocked but I'm not mad." She said softly. "What happened in the past is the past. We can't change it and it doesn't affect our relationship now." She grabbed my hands holding them in hers.

I smiled nervously at her, still looking for an ounce of anger or hurt. I only saw love.

"You and I have been through too much together to let one night tear us apart. Besides, Quinn is obviously with Puck now so it's not like it meant anything." She shrugged.

I nodded giving her a small smile. "Okay."

"You can breathe, Santana." She chuckled rubbing my arms up and down  
to calm me.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and laughed with her. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be mad or rethink our marriage. I just… I don't ever want to lose you again." I said seriously.

She brought my hand to her lips and kissed the wedding band that sat  
on my ring finger. "Baby, no. The only thing that matters now is I love you so so much and you love me and we have each other. I don't care about anything else."

"I love you, too." I said with tears in my eyes.

She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I made sure to put as much of the love I have for her in that kiss. When we pulled back, she stared at each other for a few moments.

"Besides, I always knew Quinn was a little gay." She laughed.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at Rachel." She said rolling her eyes and giggling.

I shook my head and giggled with her. "You're such a troll sometimes." I said and made her mouth in the shape of an 'O' and laughed while throwing a pillow at me which I caught before it could hit me. "But that's why I love you, genius."

She chuckled and leaned in close to me. "I love you, too." She whispered before molding our lips together and pushing me on my back.


	14. Water Breaking Good Sex

**Prompt: Either Santana or Brittany is pregnant and they just had like mind blowing sex and they're both lying down and suddenly their water breaks...**

"Hi, baby." I said when Brittany came through the door from her walk. I just got off of work and I've been home for about fifteen minutes. Brittany left me a note on the fridge saying she was going for a walk.

I got up off the couch to greet her and her huge belly.

Brittany is nine months pregnant with our baby girl. After we got married, we both went back to school to get our degrees. She majored in education and I majored in communications and after we graduated, it was rough finding jobs at first. We lived off the money my mom gave me after my high school graduation and the money we both made at the diner as well as the money Brittany got from univision for Queso Por Dos.

She was due last week but so far, no signs of labor. Her OBGYN said that if she doesn't go into labor by Friday, they'll induce her. He said that walking will help speed up the process so she's been walking very often even though her feet are swollen and her back has been killing her. She takes small, frequent walks everyday since he told us that. It's Wednesday so we're hoping that by Saturday, we'll have our new addition to the family and I pray that she looks just like Brittany.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I noticed she looked a little stressed.

"Yeah, I'm just," she started. "I'm tired and my feet hurt and I'm so horny. Like so horny that I can't even concentrate. I just want her to be out of me now. I'm a week past due. I just want her out of me!" She exclaimed getting upset.

I pulled her close to me so her big tummy was pressed against mine. "Shh, baby." I cooed before pecking her on the lips and rubbing her sides. "Come here." I whispered grabbing her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

I sat her down on the bed and told her to scoot back which she did. Pulling out our box of special toys, I searched for the one that I was looking for.

"I tried touching myself earlier but I couldn't come."

When I found the small vibrator, I kneeled on the bed hovering over her. "Shh. I'm gonna take care of you, baby." I whispered against her lips.

Slowly, I pulled her yoga pants down which she helped me take off by lifting up her butt. When I pulled her panties off, I was instantly met with wetness. Since she's been pregnant she gets so much wetter and gets wet a lot quicker which is a plus for the both of us.

I made sure she was propped up by pillows so her back wouldn't hurt her so much being that she was so pregnant. I spread her legs slowly and crawled inbetween them before kissing her on the lips. Our kisses were desperate and hungry full of passion and want. Normally when we'd have sex we'd kiss for a while but after a few minutes, she grabbed my hand and pulled it to her slick center.

"San, touch me. Please." She panted out in desperation.

Wet was an understatement. She was drenched. I immediately began to move my fingers through her which caused her to moan loudly. Before she was pregnant, she wasn't too loud. She was vocal but she kept it to a minimum but ever since she got pregnant, she doesn't hold back which is sexy as hell.

I pushed a finger inside her causing her to grip the sheets and cry out so I added another finger. She opened her legs wider telling me just how good it felt and that she wanted more so I added a third finger.

"Fuck, Santana." she moaned out. I began to thrust my fingers in and out of her slowly at first and then getting faster and faster.

Usually this pushes her over the edge fairly quickly but she wasn't peaking so I grabbed the vibrator and clicked it on. I ran it over her thighs slowly before moving it to her clit. The second that it touched the most sensitive part of her, she screamed out in pleasure. I circled the toy around the nerves and within a few minutes, she exploded on my hand. She immediately relaxed with a sated smile on her face.

"Feel good baby?" I asked leaning down to kiss her. She nodded while still trying to catch her breath.

"That was..." She said between breaths. "That was amazing." She said breathlessly before catching her breath and smirking at me. "Sit on my face."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Sit on my face, please." Brittany said pulling on my thighs.

"Okay." I giggled moving up so my core was above her face.

She didn't even tease me, she just pulled me down on her and plunged right in.

"God, baby." I moaned. Brittany going down on me is my favorite thing in the world and it's so much hotter when she wants me to sit on her face like this. I love her tongue, no one has ever been able to make me orgasm like her.

She lapped over me again and again until I was gripping the headboard and quivering above her. Just when I didn't think I could feel any more pleasure, she pushed her tongue inside me. I didn't even try to hold back the high pitched cry that escaped my lips. A few thrusts later, I came in her mouth which she happily swallowed.

When I could muster enough strength in my legs to move, I crawled back down to her again settling between her legs. I could feel her wetness dripping down my stomach and I knew she was ready to go again.

"I love sex with you." She moaned out before connecting our lips again.

"I love sex with you, too. And I'm glad to help but you're still really wet. Allow me to clean you up." I smirked kissing down her body to her core and immediately running my tongue through her.

"Baby." She moaned arching her back slightly.

"Mmmm." I moaned after I wrapped my lips around her clit to add extra vibrations.

Since she came before, her second orgasm came fairly quickly after that. She must have been really sensitive because she pushed me away from her after she came.

I wiped my mouth on my arm and leaned up to kiss her softly on her lips. She was still panting but she looked so much more relaxed. I helped her lay on her side so it took the pressure off of her back and laid down in front of her. She smiled at me, entwining our fingers.

"You look more relaxed now." I told her.

She nodded, grinning at me. "I am, thank you."

"Anything for my baby mama." I leaned forward pressing our lips together.

We do this a lot now. After we make love, we just kiss each other lazily for a while. I'll never get tired of kissing her. This is my favorite time with her, I love it even more than sex. It's relaxing and it makes me think about how we're going to be mothers soon and I'm so excited.

We were kissing for a good twenty minutes before she suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her face.

"I think I just peed. Or maybe I had a delayed orgasm but that doesn't sound like it's possible." She rushed out.

"What?" I asked looking down and seeing a puddle of fluid underneath her.

She looked terrified but I was so so so happy.

"Baby, your water broke!" I exclaimed smiling at her before kissing her. "We have to go to the hospital! Little Lopez-Pierce is coming!" I hopped off the bed and opened our closet to grab her suitcase we packed last week. "Let me help you up." I told her walking back over to bed and pulling her up. "Okay, let's go!" I said excitedly grabbing her hand to walk out the door.

"Santana, wait!" She said tugging my arm back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"We're naked still!"

I looked down and we were indeed still naked. "Oh. Oops." I laughed. "Well, let's put clothes on and then we can go."

"Yeah because nobody is allowed to see you naked but me." She said seriously.

I giggled. "That's right."


	15. Where Are You

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"where are you?"**_

 _She's gone._

That's the text Santana got from Brittany as she was sitting in their apartment watching trashy reality tv.

No, it wasn't someone who died but Amy, a good friend of Santana and Brittany's who was going through a rough time. She was younger than them, only 18, and the three of them bonded over sexuality because Amy was gay but she hadn't told anyone. After several months, she worked up the nerve to tell her parents and it didn't go well. They took everything from her and her only option was to go live with her brother in Texas. They tried to get her to stay but it was no use. She was gone. She was gone and she didn't even say goodbye.

Santana read the text over and over again, wishing it wasn't real. Brittany tried so hard to help her, she was so sure she had convinced her to stay but now she knows it was no use. Santana pulled out her phone and texted Brittany back.

 _Where are you?_

 _At her apartment._

Santana hopped up from her spot on the couch before she grabbed her purse and her keys rushing out the door. She knew that Brittany was most likely to be devastated and she wanted to be there for her. She always wanted to see for herself if this was really happening.

When she got to the apartment building, she pulled into a space and ran up the stairs. The door was wide open and there were a few boxes in the living room that were empty.

"Britt? Where are you?" Santana called out.

"I'm here." Brittany spoke just above a whisper from Amy's empty bedroom. She'd been sitting on a little stool that was the only thing in the room. She wasn't sure if Santana even heard her but a few seconds later, the brunette appeared.

Santana stood behind Brittany who was still sitting on the lone stool and she placed her hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just knew. She knew her friend was gone and she knew she didn't know where she went. And Santana hated this. She hated seeing Brittany in pain so much.

Brittany's sniffle broke her thoughts. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck from behind her as her wife broke down covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay. She'll be fine." Santana whispered soothingly in Brittany's ear.

She gave her a few minutes to cry because coaxing her up.

"Come on, let's go home. I got you." Santana said wrapping an arm around her wife's waist helping her walk out of the vacant apartment. Brittany leaned into Santana, using her as a crutch as they hailed a cab and rode home.


	16. I Can't Have Kids

**Brittana are married for a few years, now they want a baby so Santana tries to get pregnant but finds out she can't have kids. She's devastated and thinks that brittany is going to leave her but brittany tries to be there for her.** (Submitted for Brittana Convention)

Brittany and I have been married for three years now and it's been more than amazing. When we got married, we decided to get our careers in line before expanding our family. Brittany's career took off instantly which I knew it would, so we decided that I would carry our first child. I was more than happy to carry first so it was no sweat off my back.

I scheduled an appointment with the gynocologist just to get everything checked out before Brittany and I pay for the donor we had chosen. It was just supposed to be a standard pap smear and all that fun stuff but a week later, I got a phone call from the doctor asking me to come in.

Normally Brittany comes with me for these types of things but she's been swamped at work so I just told her I'd go by myself and let her know what the doctor said. I was a little nervous but I did mention that I we were getting ready to inseminate me and I figured she probably just wanted to talk about options or something.

But that's not what she wanted to discuss.

 _I'm sorry, Santana. It's highly unlikely that you'll be able to concieve due to your eggs not developing properly. I wish there was something that I could do._ She told me and my whole body turned cold.

I don't even remember walking to my car and getting in it. I hadn't even cried yet. I knew Brittany has a long crazy day today but I really need to see her. I know I can't tell her yet but I just need to see her and hug her and breathe her in so I found myself driving to her studio.

It was chaotic as I walked through the doors. I saw her with other dancers as she tried to teach them a combination. She looked frazzled.

"No, no, no. This isn't working. You are supposed to go left." A dancer threw his arms in the air out of the frustration and left the dance floor. "Fuck!" Brittany grunted. Brittany rarely curses. The only time I hear her curse is during sex. Other than that, she doesn't unlike me who swears like a sailor. I could see the frustration written all over her face. "Guys, take five. Andrew, can you go and try to get him to come back?" Brittany placed both hands on her forehead and walked over to the stereo and flipped through her notes. Even though it seemed that she was having a bad day, I still wanted to see her so I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and turned slightly to look behind her.

"It's just me."

"Oh my god, you scared me." She said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." I released my grip on her and she slowly turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked taking my hand in hers.

"I just... needed to see you."

She furrowed her brow before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Brittany, Andrew won't come back in. I think maybe you should talk to him." The dancer from earlier said.

Brittany grunted in frustration. "I'm sorry, San. I gotta go. I'll see you at home." She gave me a quick peck on my lips and let go of my hand. "Love you." She said as she quickly walked to the back door where she disappeared.

"Love you, too." I whispered to myself. And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the dance studio and drove home.

I was asleep by the time Brittany got home. I felt the bed dip and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before she spooned me from behind. I wanted to just fall into her arms and cry but judging from how she was asleep in minutes, I knew I couldn't. From the looks of today, it was a rough one for her. For both of us. I snuggled closer into her and fell asleep.

The next day and the day after that were the same way. Brittany was gone before I woke up and didn't get home until I was asleep. By the third day, I was at my breaking point. I just needed Brittany but she was so busy trying to get this choreography done for this music video that she didn't even have time to get a good night's sleep let alone talk to me. I had to tell someone. It was driving me crazy. I just needed to let it out so I called Quinn.

An hour later, Quinn was at my door.

"Hey, San." She said giving me a big hug.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over." I said breaking the hug.

"No problem. I'm always here. So what's up?"

I looked down at the floor and back up to her. "Um, can we sit?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn followed me to the couch and we both sat down facing each other. I suddenly became nervous and was twiddling my thumbs trying to decide how to tell her. "San.. what's going on?"

After taking a deep breath I turned further towards her and looked at her. "Well, me and Brittany have been discussing how we're ready to expand our family and we agreed that I'd get pregnant first since Brittany is on the peak on her career right now."

"Oh my god, are you?!" She asked smiling raising her eyebrows.

"No. I, um.." Tears began sliding out of my eyes before I could even try and hold them in. "I can't have kids." My voice cracked as my face contorted and I broke.

"San, shhh, come here." Quinn pulled me into her rubbing my back as I cried. I continued to cry for a couple more minutes before sitting back up and wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "What do you mean you can't have kids?"

"I went to the gyno last week and she called me today and told me to come in. I figured she wanted to talk to me about semination options but she said something about my eggs not developing right or something like that." I sniffled.

"Oh, honey." She rubbed my arm as a few more tears slid out. "What did Britt say?"

"I, um, haven't told her. She's been really busy the past few days. I went to see her after I found out but she was in the middle of something and had to go."

"San, you need to tell her."

"I know. I want to. I just don't want to put any more stress on her than she already has. This music video is killing her right now. And I'm scared. I mean, what if she leaves me?"

"San, no." Quinn took both of my hands in hers. "Brittany wouldn't leave you. You know that. And even though she's busy, I'm positive she'd drop everything for you."

"I know." I wiped a tear that trickled down my face. "I just don't know what to do. I need her so bad right now." Once again, the dam broke and I began to sob as Quinn pulled me closer to her and stroked my hair.

/

Brittany's POV.

The past few days have really stressful. Everything was all over the place. The choreography was messy, a dancer hurt his foot, I had to find a replacement, nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Today, though, things were a little bit better. The choreography was alot better than it's been. I think the dancers were starting to get a handle on things. We were in the middle of going through the entire dance again when I spotted Quinn leaning against the door. When the song finished, I told everyone to take five and Quinn marched over to me. She was on a mission, I could tell.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as she got closer.

"I came to see you. The dance looks great."

"Thanks, it's getting there. It's been so stressful this week."

"Who is this music video for?"

"Ariana Grande."

"Ah, hence the really young dancers."

"Yeah, make that the snotty attitude dancers." Quinn laughed. "So what's up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I, um, have you talked to Santana lately?"

"I did a little yesterday when I got home but she was half asleep. This week's been so crazy I've barely gotten to see her. Why?"

"Just.. you need to talk to her."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I think she should be the one to tell you. She needs you, Britt. I was just over there and she was sobbing for you."

"Crap. I'm supposed to be here all day." I said running my fingers through her hair. "Damn it. Is she okay?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, she's not. Look, I know that you're busy right now but I've never seen her like that before, Britt. So you need to figure out a way to get there right now or I will drag you out of here by your hair myself."

"Okay, okay. Um... shit." I couldn't just leave without having someone to cover for me. I'd ask Quinn to but there needs to be an experienced dancer here who can call people out and fix things. Think, Brittany, think. Oh, of course. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. It ran three times before someone picked up. "Mike! It's Brittany. I need a huge favor."

/

I quietly entered our apartment shrugging my coat off and hanging it up. I walked further into it to find Santana standing at the counter looking a packet of papers. She didn't notice me yet.

"San?" She jumped a bit and looked over at me. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye and turned over the packet.

"Britt, what are you doing home?" She asked turning towards me.

"I, um, you're crying." She pursed her lips and looked down. I walked closer until I was standing right next to her. I flipped over the packet she was reading revealing the title of it called 'Facing Infertility.' I furrowed my brow and looked up at her. She was staring at the floor. "San, what's going on?"

"Well, I went to the doctor yesterday for my check up and they told me I, um.." she trailed off trying to keep herself together.

"Baby, what did they say?" I asked frantically.

"They said that my eggs don't develop properly and," Her face messed up and she choked on a sob. "Brittany, I can't have kids." She sobbed as tears streamed down her face. I froze for a couple seconds before snapping back to reality. She was crying into her hands and I moved quickly to hold her. She buried her face in my neck which instantly became wet with tears

I didn't know what to say. I was devastated. We had been working our asses off trying to have a baby when all along, she couldn't have them. No wonder why Santana was crying for me. I suddenly felt mad at myself for not being there. I promised her I'd always be there and here I am too into my job to notice. We didn't say anything for a long time. I just held her tightly against me letting her cry for as long as she needed.

After a while, she started to settle down a bit. Her sobs became sniffles but she still clung to me like a life line. "Is that why you came to see me the other day?" I asked softly in her ear. She nodded against my neck. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I'm so sorry." I held her tighter and she nuzzled further into my neck. "What did the doctor say? Is there treatments you can do?"

She shook her head and pulled back so we were face to face. "There's literally nothing they can do." Her voice was raspy from crying. I kept my arms around her and leaned in to kiss the tear tracks.

"Well, we'll go get a second opinion and if not, I can carry. It's okay." I try to soothe her. "Or maybe you can carry my eggs if you really want to carry."

She shook her head. "No, you can't. Not with your career, remember? That's why we agreed I would. We said that I would carry and then you would so we'd have one that looks like you and one that looks like me."

"Baby, that doesn't matter. We'll figure it out, okay? I promise." I stroked her hair and then rubbed my hands up and down her arms to keep her calm.

"But you'd have to give up your career for a while and things are going great with that right now. I just don't... I don't want you to leave me." That last statement shocked the hell out of me. Never in a million years would I ever leave her.

"Santana, look at me." I said cupping her cheeks with my hands. She sniffled and looked up at me with teary scared eyes. "I will NEVER leave you. Ever. Even if neither of us could have kids. I love you so much, baby. I can't be without you. You're my life. That's why I married you. Don't ever think that I'd leave you." I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too." She said when the kiss broke. "So what are you doing home?"

"Quinn came to see me. She said you needed me so I came."

"Who's there now? Do you have to go back?"

I could tell that she was praying that I'd say no. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "Mike is there. I don't have to go back. He's got it covered today so I'm all yours."

"Yeah?" She asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. Then she looked up at me with tear filled eyes and sniffled. "Good because I really need you right now." She said as she buried her face in my neck again letting out choked sobs. "I need you so bad." She whispered.

"Oh, baby. I'm right here. It's okay." I cooed in her ear as she continued to sob. Her body was shaking and I could feel her legs giving out so in one swift motion I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and quickly climbed in next to her pulling her impossibly close to her letting her cry in my arms.

I tried to keep my tears in and be strong for her being seeing her so broken just kills me. We both stayed there all day, crying together and clutching to each other.


	17. You're Beautiful Inside & Out

**After Santana gives birth to their first child, she becomes very self-conscious of her body, especially as she's nursing, not wanting Brittany to see her naked, wearing baggy clothes, feeling uncomfortable nursing in front of their friends. Brittany notices how Santana is acting, but allows her space. During an outing, Santana breaks down when she attempts to nurse in public. Afterwards Britt tries to show her beautiful she is & make her feel like herself. Fluff. **(Submitted for Brittanacon)

It's been two months since your baby boy, Gabriel, has been born. Santana carried him and it's something that you both have been dreaming of since you've gotten married. Now that he's here, you've been over the moon in love with him and of course, Santana.

It hasn't been easy. There's been sleepless nights, tensions that have run high because of it, you're both exhausted by the end of the day but you wouldn't have it any other way.

However, as time goes on, you start to notice something. Something that's off. Something that you've tried to ignore but the more time passes, the more evident it becomes.

You've only had sex once since he's been born. That was after the doctor gave the okay for you and her to be intimate again when she was all healed up. She hasn't touched you since. She hasn't even let you shower with her let alone get dressed while you're in the room. Sometimes she doesn't even kiss you or atleast not like she used to. You know something is wrong because you and Santana practically lived in the bedroom before and often went too far with PDA around your friends. Now it's like it went from all to nothing and you're worried. Of course your mind goes to the worst case scenario like maybe she's not attracted to you anymore or maybe she's dealing with some sort of post-partum depression but that seems unlikely because she's very happy when it's her and Gabriel.

You're used to Santana, the lipstick lesbian who always wears sometimes too revealing dresses and skirts with high heels. She loves looking her best at all times and that's one of the reasons you love her so much. She's incredibly sexy when she wears that. Since giving birth, all you've seen her in are sweats and you just chalked it up to her being exhausted looking after your son all the time while you go to work.

You both woke up early with Gabriel and since it's spring now and it's warm, you decide to take a stroll through the park. Now, usually, Santana would wear some tight jeans and a blazer with a cami underneath but not today. Actually, you haven't seen her in jeans in so long that you can't remember when. Today she's wearing her Victoria's Secret grey capri sweatpants and her matching sweatshirt. You don't question it because you want her to be comfortable but you're starting to wonder what's up with her.

You both walk for a while through the park and then decide to grab lunch at a little diner. Gabe starts crying midway through the meal and you hand her to Santana so she can nurse him because she was saying that her boobs are hurting. You see her hesitation as she lifts her sweatshirt and undoes her nursing bra. She's constantly glancing up at you and looking around at the other patrons of the diner. You feel her discomfort and you can understand. You wouldn't want people looking at your breasts if you were in public so you sit in front of her to block their view a bit.

You grab Gabriel's hand and smile when he latches onto to it. Your smile turns into a frown though when you look up and see a few tears rolling down your wife's cheeks.

"You're crying." you whisper wiping a tear away. "What's wrong?" She just shakes her head while closing her eyes. "Is Gabe okay?" you ask looking over your two month old son but he looked content eating.

"I just want to go home." she whispered back in reply.

"Okay." you tell her taking Gabriel from her so she could button her shirt back up. "We can give him a bottle on the way home and he'll probably fall asleep."

She doesn't reply. She just buttons her shirt slowly while sniffling. You stare at her as she gets up and grabs her purse from the empty chair. You don't know what's wrong and you know she's not going to tell you here so you grab everything and shove it in the stroller as fast as you can while still holding your child. She hands you a bottle of breastmilk and pushes the stroller so you can hold him while he eats since he likes that.

He's asleep by the time you walk home so as soon as you get back to your apartment, you set him down in the crib in his nursery. He stirs a little but falls right back asleep. When you come out into the living room, Santana is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. You walk over to her and crouch down infront of her while placing your hands on her knees.

"Baby, please talk to me." you plead softly pulling her hands away from her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

She slams her eyes shut as fresh tears pour down her cheeks and your heart breaks at the sight of her. You kneel as you open her legs a little so you can pull her close and wrap your arms around her waist before kissing down the side of her face.

"Shh." you coo in her ear when you feel her tears on your cheek. She doesn't wrap her arms around you like she normally does when she cries so you know this is something that's been eating at her and she's been afraid or ashamed to tell you so you just hold her close giving her all the time she needs to collect herself.

She finally calms down a little and you don't feel her tears sliding against your cheeks anymore. You pepper kisses to her cheeks as she sniffles and wipes her eyes with her hands. You grab both of her hands that are in her lap and kiss them making sure you kiss her wedding band as well.

"Whats going on?" you ask gently knowing this was definitely hard for her.

"I, um, I" she starts but she trips over her words.

"Is it me? Did I do something?" you ask worried that you upset her somehow.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "No. It's not you."

"Is it Gabriel?"

"No."

"Come on, baby, tell me what's wrong." you plead rubbing her thighs gently.

"I feel gross." she whispers turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Well, do you want a shower? Gabe is down for a while and I can take care of him while you shower or take a bath or whatever you want." you offer remembering that she didn't shower this morning.

She shakes her head. "No, I mean I feel gross because I'm still all lumpy and stretched out from the pregnancy." She says, her voice cracking at the end.

You frown instantly. "Baby, what?"

"I used to love my body but now I can't even look at it without cringing." she tells you shamefully, still not looking at you and it all makes sense why she's been distant in the bedroom and why she's not dressing like she used to.

"Santana, I love your body. I love it even more now that we have Gabriel." you tell her and it's the truth. She was crying again. "Look at me." you whisper cupping her cheeks and moving her face to you were locking eyes. "Santana, you are so beautiful and that's just baby weight, it'll go away and if it doesn't, I'll still love you the same." you coo but she's still crying. "You just had a baby come out of you, a live human being who is ours. I love you so much more knowing that."

"But I don't feel sexy, Britt. These curves don't make me feel sexy where we'd have spontaneous kitchen floor sex like we did before. My boobs are disgusting and I hate nursing in public because of how gross they are. I'm not the same person you married and it scares me because I don't want you to leave." she said and it broke your heart because of how much this was killing her.

"Baby, I would never ever leave you. Ever." you tell her sternly being sure to looking in the eyes when you said it. "I have no complaints about your body, in fact it just makes me want you more." She stares at you unconvinced. "Is this why you haven't been in the mood for sex?"

She turns her head away from you and nods slowly. You don't know what to do but you want her to know how beautiful she is and how much you want her so you cup her cheeks and kiss her hard.

"Britt." she pulls away from you shaking her head.

"Santana, it's me." you plead with her. "It's just me and I want to show you just how much I want you." you say seductively inching closer to her lips.

She lets you kiss her and you smile into the kiss because you've missed kissing her like this so much. She tense at first but you feel her relax a little when you slip your tongue in her mouth. She moans slightly and you take that as a cue to stand up and then straddle her on the couch.

You brush away some hair from her face. "You," you whisper before brushing your lips against hers. "are so sexy." You tell her before nipping on her bottom lip. You slowly undo the button of your jeans and pull the zipper down. "Put your tongue in my mouth." you pant breaking the kiss.

"What?" she asks between breaths.

"Put your tongue in my mouth." you repeat gripping the back of her neck. "Please?"

She stares at you for a moment but then inches closer to your face and kisses you. A few kisses later, she slides her tongue in your mouth and you can't help the moan that escapes your lips. You grab one of her hands that's resting on your thighs and slide it down your pants, into your panties. She breaks the kiss and gasps.

You know you're wet, you can feel it and you know she can too. "This is how much I want you." you tell her pressing your foreheads together.

Before she has a chance to say anything, you pull her hand out of your pants and tug at the hem of her shirt. She lets you take it off but as soon as her bra is off, she covers herself with her arms.

"No, don't hide." you tell her trying to pull her arms away. She looks like she's going to cry again so you climb off of her. "Baby, come here." you coo sitting next to her and pulling her to straddle you. She instantly buries her face in your neck and you hold her there for a while. She doesn't cry, she just wants to be held and you know that by how she sinks herself into you. "I love you." you whisper into her hair.

She doesn't reply right away. She just curls further into you for a few minutes before sitting up and locking eyes with you. "I love you, too." She whispers against your lips. You smile into the kiss before grabbing her thighs and standing up.

"Britt! What are you doing? Put me down!" She gasps and holds onto your neck tightly.

"Having spontaneous kitchen floor sex with you." you tell her as you walk her to the kitchen and set her on the couch before devouring her lips. "Can I make love to you?" you whisper into her ear and smile when you feel her shutter. She nods and allows you to pull her sweatpants and panties down her legs. "You're so beautiful. I could get off just looking at you." you tell her and she blushes.

She grabs the hem of your shirt and you raise your arms so she can tug it off. She goes for your bra next and then pushes your jeans down as well as your underwear. When you're both naked, you lift her off the counter and slowly place her on the floor.

After making love to her on the kitchen floor, Gabe starts crying so you offer to go check on him. He just needed a diaper change and then he fell back asleep. Santana was in the bedroom, still naked, looking at herself in the mirror. You stood in the doorway watching her for a few minutes before walking up behind her and wrapping your arms around her.

"Was Gabe okay?" she asks you.

You nod against her shoulder before kissing it. "Yeah he was just wet so I changed him and he went back to sleep."

"Okay." she nods.

"I love you so much, Santana. I don't ever want you to think you're not beautiful because you are." you tell her pulling her closer to you. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you." she says turning her head to kiss you. You turn your body to face her, moving your lips against hers as you walk her back to the bed. When her knees hit the bed, you playfully push her back onto it.

"What are you doing?" she smirks at you.

"Round two." you wink before crawling on her and kissing her, your beautiful wife, again.


	18. Don't Trust Me

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"don't trust me."**_

Brittany was the bad girl. She was the bad girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Santana knew this before she slept with her but she didn't care. She was drawn to her.

Brittany was the type to sleep with people and then never call again. But she called Santana the next day and they met at the same bar and then they ended up at Brittany's place, again.

Santana leaned into Brittany, pressing their lips together. Brittany started to kiss her back but after a beat, pushed Santana away.

"You don't want to do this." Brittany whispered, her head looking down at the ground.

"Why?" Santana asked, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Brittany pleaded.

"But I want you, only you."

Brittany shook her head in protest. "You don't want to be with me. I-I'm not a good person."

"I don't think you're a bad person. I trust you." Santana said, trying to get the blonde to soften.

"Don't trust me. I'll only break your heart." Brittany was clamped up again, letting no one in, not even Santana.

"You could have done that last night, but you didn't. If you wanted to break my heart, you would have already."

"Well, maybe I don't want to break your heart." Brittany said seriously. "But I don't trust myself not to."

"I do. Forget about your past, I'm your future. You know it, I can see it in your eyes. Don't think."


	19. What Happened Doesn't Change Anything

**Prompt meme: Write a drabble using the line** _ **"what happened doesn't change anything."**_

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks you.

You're in bed, post-sex, with her. You promised yourself you wouldn't do this. You broke up. She's with Sam but when she invited you over to her house for dinner, you couldn't say no. You've missed her. God, how you've missed her. Everything about her you've missed, her smile, her smell, her humor, her touch. You've missed all of it.

You didn't even resist when she kissed you but you should have known. Kissing her always leads to something more. It always has. Before you could even realize what was really happening, it was too late. You were panting together, moving together in sticky sweaty sweetness. It was magical and perfect and you're not sorry that you didn't stop it.

But you're sorry because you know this doesn't change anything.

"What just happened," You tell her. "What happened doesn't change anything." You tell her and her face falls. "You're still here and I'm still in Louisville. We're still in the same predicament we were in before we broke up."

Her bottom lip started to quiver and you know she's going to cry. You hate when she cries, it rips your heart out. It's like you're breaking up all over again.

"Britt…" You whisper. "If I didn't think it would end badly, I would say let's try again but it's too hard."

"I know," she whispers sadly. "But it still hurts, Santana. I love you."

She wipes her eyes harshly with the palm of her hand. "I know, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have… I love you, too." You tell her honestly before kissing her lips one last time. "Be strong. Maybe we are meant to be together but just because we're meant to be together doesn't mean we're meant to be together right now. Maybe in the future…"

She nods sadly and you know she knows that you're right. You know it, you feel it. You remain stoic even though you're breaking inside. You want to breakdown and pull her in your arms but it's too much. Instead, you get out of bed and put your clothes back on before kissing her forehead and leaving one last time.


	20. We'll Always Stay In Love This Way

**People have been asking me to write a short about Brittana on their honeymoon. (I was going to make this 3 parts but I was having a tough time finding stuff to write about so I stopped after two.)**

It's been over a week since you and I got married. Over a week since you and i stood in front of our friends and family and declared our love for one another. It's been over a week since I vowed to you that I will love you and support you forever, a vow that has never held so much truth to it.

You're asleep next to me in our hotel room, snoring lightly after our night of making love. The white sheet only covering your bottom leaving your bare back and legs exposed as you sleep soundly on your stomach.

I'm awake staring at the ring that sits proudly on my ring finger, the same one that sits on yours. To some people, it's a symbol of marriage and unionship. To me, it's a symbol of our love, our journey, and our devotion to one another. It's a reminder that even when we're apart, you're still with me, still supporting me, and still loving me. It's a reminder that when we go back to the real world, back to the chaotic city, we always have each other to come home to.

You're mine and I'm yours, til infinity.

As I sit next to you, I take in your beauty. The smoothness of your bare back and the way you're dark hair spreads over it, your perfect tanned legs, shiny from just been shaved, the way that your hair falls over your face. You're so beautiful, Santana. I just want to kiss every inch of your skin to show you how beautiful I think you are.

Carefully, I slide down the bed so I'm laying next to you and slowly turn on my side. With my fingers, I brush the strands of hair out of your face smiling when you scrunch up your nose and stir just a little bit. I could sit like this all day, watching your face expressions and listening to you breathe. My hand finds it's ways to your back where I softly move my hand up and now your soft skin.

Your body is no mystery to me. I know every curve, every freckle, every scar, every birthmark there is on your skin. I know exactly how to work you up and exactly how to push you over the edge. I know where you're ticklish and when you're uncomfortable by how your body tenses.

I didn't even notice you had awakened from your peaceful slumber and now your big brown eyes were peering up at me.

"What are you doing?" you asked, your voice still laced with sleepiness.

My eyes shot over to yours taking in your loving expression. I smiled back at you realizing how much I missed you even though it's only been a few hours since I heard your voice.

I leaned down and kissed your tanned cheek softly. "Just admiring how beautiful you are." I gushed.

That made you blush and you're so cute when you blush.

You turn so you were laying mostly on your side now and curled your finger signaling for me to come closer. "Come here." you whispered.

I scooted closer to you, smiling widely as you pulled my face closer to yours by my chin using your thumb and index finger. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips to your plump ones. Your kisses are something I'll never get used to. I think that even fifty years from now, I'll still get butterflies from just a simple kiss from you.

"Hello my beautiful wife." you whispered when the kiss broke.

I laughed silently, kissing you chastely again. "Hi."

"So, what are we doing today?" you asked finding my hand and lacing your fingers in mine.

I beamed at you adoringly. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

You giggled slightly, smiling back at me with awe. "Hmm, well I say we grab some breakfast and go lay out on the beach."

"Sounds perfect." I agreed as you scooted closer to me so that our faces were just inches apart.

"Have I mentioned how much I love waking up to you in the morning?" you whispered stroking my face with your hand, looking deep in my eyes. "Waking up to you naked in bed is even better." you smirked before closing the gap, pressing your lips to mine.

Your tongue found it's way into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I rolled on top of you slowly, tangling our legs together, your perfect breasts on display to me now. I ground my hips down into your as I continued to kiss you hungrily. I knew I was really wet and I knew that you could feel it. That just made me even hotter down there. You moaned everytime I pressed my hips into yours and I knew that you were feeling the exact same way.

Your hands found my breasts and I had to break the kiss to breathe and whimper above you. When you pinched my nipple, I couldn't help but buck into you. I adjust my legs so that I could press my thigh into you and when I did, I felt your heat on it. The more I pressed into you, the more you panted. I lifted up a little moving my hand down to your slick center and ran my fingers through you. You let out a loud moan, arching your back, and digging your nails into my back.

I loved seeing your like this. Watching you come undone is my favorite thing in the whole world. You shivered as I pressed two fingers into you spreading your legs wider so I'd have more room. You gripped my neck with both hands and pulled me back down to you. I kissed you as I move my fingers in and out of your warmth. You were panting heavily now between kisses. _Faster._ You moaned out as you squeezed my fingers inside of you and I knew you were getting close. Using my thumb, I rubbed circles over your sensitive nub making you breathe like you were gasping for air growing louder after ever circle. I saw the bead of sweat forming on your forehead and I knew you were a few thrusts from falling apart.

Your back arched again as your legs trembled. I kissed your breasts as you breath grew ragged. The muscles in your stomach bounced and I couldn't move my fingers still but I don't mind. I wish I could keep my fingers inside of you and bask in the warmth that envelops me there. After a few minutes, your back returned to the bed and you released my fingers from inside of you as you tried to catch your breath. I rubbed your thighs to relax them as I kissed up your body before landing on your lips.

"I'll never get tired of that." you panted beneath me, your smile sated and your skin glowing.

"I'll never get tired of doing that to you." I smirked before kissing you again.

"You know else what I'll never get tired of doing?" you asked slyly as you flipped us over so you were on top of me.

"What?" I asked biting my lip.

You smirked at me before kissing down my body, stopping when you reached my core. I held myself up by my elbows, watching you. "This." you whispered and I gasped at the feeling of your warm breath against it.

You licked a strip up my hot center. I whimpered throwing my head back, bucking up into you. You held my hips, steadying me as you pressed your tongue into me. I spread my legs wider for you before gripping your head, pushing you closer to me. You giggled as you circled my bundle of nerves causing me to cry out in pleasure. You teased my entrance with your tongue and I saw the smirk on your face. You know that drives me crazy. You did that until I was a whimpering mess and then pressed your tongue into me.

"Baby, oh god." I moaned out as you thrusted your tongue in and out of me.

My hair found it's way into your hair as your tongue pulled out of me and returned to the most sensitive part of me. You sucked hard while inserting two fingers into me. I arched my back off the bed moaning out your name pulling your head closer to me. It didn't take long until I was a quivering mess beneath you. When my back returned to the bed, you came up from between my legs planting kisses all over my face. You wiped the sweat from my forehead as you whispered _I got you_ in my ear. Coming down from my high is always emotional for me when it's with you. It's in that moment that I feel your love surrounding me and all I can think about is how happy you make me. I hope that I make you feel the same way because you deserve all of the love in the world.

When my breathing returned to normal, you lay your head down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around you as I rubbed your back slowly. I wish we would freeze time because laying here like this after making love to you was my favorite thing in the entire world. The world seemed to still and all of our outside problems didn't exist. It was just you and I being in love and enjoying the silence that enveloped us.

It was around noon when we finally peeled ourselves from each other and decided to order some room service, take a shower together, and head to the beach. You had on your red string bikini along with a black wide brimmed hat, your black sunglasses, and and black cover up. Your hair was down so it felt more comfortable in your hat. I had on my white and blue striped bikini underneath a strapless blue sundress, my white sunglasses, and white flip flops. I threw my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of my face. You made us a snack while I packed up all our necessities for our day by the ocean. The beach was only a few blocks from our hotel room so we walked hand in hand in the hot sun.

One of my favorite feelings is the sand between my toes. I know that some people hate that feeling and often complain that the sand takes forever to fully get off of their bodies but I don't mind it. When we reached the beach, the first thing I did was take off my flip flops so that I could feel the sand sink into my feet. You did the same thing before grabbing my hand again and walking closer to the water.

You found us a small spot away from other tourists and I helped you lay our sheet on the sand. I set everything down next to the sheet and pulled off my sun dress. I folded my dress and set it on the sheet. When I looked up, you had already derobed and were pulling out your tanning lotion.

"Come here, baby. Let me put some sunblock on you so you don't burn." you said sweetly as you pulled out the sunblock from the large beach bag we brought and knelt down on the sheet. I sat down on my butt and scooted back to you.

You squeezed some lotion in your hand and rubbed them together before lathering my skin in it making sure you didn't miss any spots. You manuevered yourself around me so I didn't have to move. The only time you made me move was when you needed to get the backs of my thighs and around my butt. When I sat back down, you spread my legs a little so you could kneel in between them and put lotion on my face. You were super silly when you did that because you plastered a whole glob of it on nose laughing at the sight before rubbing it in.

"There." you said softly before pecking me on the lips. "I'll keep reapplying it for you so that my beautiful wife doesn't end up looking like a lobster." you winked.

I laughed because it was true. If I didn't wear sunscreen, I'd be redder than a firetruck and that wouldn't be any fun. "You're so sweet." I blushed.

"And because if you're burnt we can't get our sweet lady kisses on." you teased.

"Oh so you did just marry me for sex, huh?" I said quirking an eyebrow at you.

"Mmhmm. Afraid so." you pecked me on the lips a few times before moving away from me and applying your tanning oil.

It was difficult to watch you do that because it make your skin look super sexy. If there weren't people around, I'd probably take you right there. I silently thanked the universe for making me a girl so that people couldn't see that I was getting worked up.

"Perv." you laughed out.

You know me so well, Santana. Always know when you're making me hot and you use it against me sometimes. That's super mean but I still love you.

Once you were done applying your oil, you and I laid back on the sheet basking in the warm sun. I felt you reach for my hand and I quickly interlocked our fingers together before lifting your hand up and kissing your wedding band.

It wasn't long before I heard you snoring slightly next me. I giggled at you and took your sunglasses off so you wouldn't have raccoon eyes when you woke up. You stirred a little mumbling something incoherent before settling back into a deep sleep. I pulled out the book I brought with me and set my alarm for fifteen minutes to wake you up and have you flip over so you were tanned evenly.

An hour later after waking up you three times to switch positions, you sat up and rolled your neck around.

"How was your nap?" I asked setting my book down.

You turned your head and smiled at me before laying down on your side to face me.

"It was good. Thanks for waking me up to turn." you giggled.

I grinned at you while turning on my side to face you. "You're welcome. Besides, I don't want my wife to look uneven. That makes me look like a wife." I teased.

You laughed as you entwined our fingers together. "So you're not sick of me yet?" you asked softly.

My grin widened as I scooted a little closer to you. "Not yet." I teased kissing your fingers. "Are you sick of me yet?"

You shook your head. "I'll never get sick of you." you said seriously.

I blushed and laid my head down briefly before lifting it up again and leaning forward to catch your lips.

"I'll never get sick of you either. I love you, Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"And I love you Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

Even though it's been a few weeks since I changed my last name, it still gives me butterflies when I hear it. You're a part of me now and I'm a part of you. And the thing that makes those butterflies really get going is that it's forever. There's no more worry of us being apart or other people or other things that could come between us. The ring that sits on your finger is a promise that you'll always have me. We are one now and no one can break that.

"Come on." I said suddenly standing up and reaching my hand out to you.

"Where are we going?" you asked after you accepted my hand and I helped you up.

"Let's get in the water." I replied taking off my sunglasses and tossing them on the sheet before taking yours off and your hat.

"I, I don't know, Britt." you stuttered looking out at the ocean.

"Oh come on, please?" I begged jutting out my bottom lip knowing you couldn't resist it.

"Aren't there like sharks in there? Or jellyfish that sting?" you asked as you planted your feet firmly on the sand. "And seaweed. I hate seaweed because it always gets in my bath suit."

I laughed. "If you get seaweed in your bathing suit, I promise to get it all out for you. I don't mind going to the places it usually ends up in." I husked causing you to gasp a little. "I promise to keep you safe." I said as I gripped you by the hips and moved to stand in front of you. I locked eyes with you and kissed you softly on the lips so you know I was serious.

You nodded and I kissed you one more time before grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the water. The water was pretty warm and it was so beautiful because it was so clear. You tensed when I pulled you further into it. I knew you were scared. You don't like the ocean, the unknown scares you and even though we could see our feet at the bottom, you were still nervous.

"Britt, not that far." You said as you stopped in your tracks and pulled linked our hands towards you.

I pulled you into me wrapping my arms around you so that our bodies were touching and you could feel safe. "I've got you, baby. It's okay."You were shaking a little and I felt bad for not noticing sooner. "Do you want to get out?" I asked.

You shook your head against me. "No, it's okay. Just stay close." you lifted your head up to lock eyes with me so I knew you were okay.

"Okay." I said before running my hands down your back, over your butt, and to your thighs. I gripped both of your thighs and hoisted you up.

"Britt!" you screached and quickly wrapped your legs around my waist as I supported your weight using my arms, one under your butt and one around your waist. "You don't have to carry me." you said cupping my cheeks with your hands.

"I know but I want you to feel safe. I figured if I held you like this it would make you feel safer." I shrugged tightening my hold on you. "Plus we're in water so you're lighter than you are already."

You blushed and stared at me with awe. Your thumbs stroked over my cheeks and then over my lip before you kissed me passionately. You were more relaxed now that you were in my arms and I was over the moon that I could calm you by simply just holding you.

"I love being married to you." you said when the kiss broke.

"Well that's good because I love being married to you, too." I beamed back at you. "Ready to go out a little further?"

You tightened your hold on me and nodded. "Carry us away, sailor."

I laughed loudly. "You're so cheesy, Santana." you giggled back at me. "You know what the best part of you being in my arms like this is?" I smirked.

You turned your head slightly and quirked your eyebrow. "What?"

"I can do this," Using the hand that was under your butt, I slipped my fingers inside your bikini bottoms. "And no one will see."

You gasped and pressed your chest into me. "Britt!" you whispered harshly as I chuckled in your ear and moved my fingers through you.


	21. Cause I Built My Life Around You

**Brittana on their honeymoon part 2/2**

We're halfway through our vacation and I can't believe how fast time is going. I don't want it to end. I don't want to leave our love bubble and go back to the real world but at the same time, I can't wait because that's when the rest of our lives together starts.

We decided to go to at least two different attractions every week so we don't spend our vacation hauled up in our hotel room making love for hours and hours, even though that's not a bad thing at all. Of course Mother Nature likes to play dirty tricks on us because you and I haven't been able to touch each other in a few days. Four days ago I was so sick that I couldn't even leave the hotel room. You drew me a nice hot bath and went down to the lobby to find me some meds to alleviate the pain.

You truly proved yourself of being an amazing wife that day. Even when I threw up on your arm when I tried to lean over to throw up in the bucket on the side of the bed, you never got upset. You didn't even worry that there was vomit on your arm, you just rubbed my back and held me close before you took me into the shower with you, and cleaned us up. And when I started crying in the shower for throwing up on you, but you just pulled me into you and cooed comforting words in my ear telling me it was okay. I curled into your arms the rest of the day not wanting to be anywhere else. You only got up to use the bathroom and when room service was delivered and as soon as you returned, you pulled me right back on you.

We went snorkeling yesterday and you were so adorable because you were so terrified. I held your hand the whole time and by the end of it, you were really enjoying yourself. I got a little bit of sunburn from being in the water so long so you made sure to lather me up with aloe when we got back to the hotel. It doesn't hurt so bad today thanks to you, my beautiful, sweet, and caring wife. I made love to you after since you were in the clear, I'm almost there and I know you can't wait.

Today, we visited the aquarium and even though you claim to be hard on the outside, you loved seeing all the animals. You're so soft, Santana and I love when you show that side of yourself to the world and most importantly, to me. The aquarium wasn't my favorite part of the day though, it was at sunset where you and I sat on the beach relishing in the paradise that surrounded us. You sat between my legs, your head laying back on my chest and my arms encircled around you leaving us in a happy calm bliss.

I felt on top of the world in that moment. I had the girl that I love more than anything in this world in my arms staring out into the beautiful horizon. I was so happy I could have cried. I didn't though because I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Our two souls colliding into one making our love perfect and never faltering.

I began to think about our future. And not the short future but the long haul. You know like where we're going to be in fifty years. Some people are afraid of growing old but me, I'm not afraid in the least. I'll still love you when your hair turns grey and your bones become brittle. I'll still be loving you when it's hard for you to see, and eat, and walk. And if heaven forbid, you start to forget things, I'll remind you always of me, our children, and our love.

"What are you thinking about?" you spoke softly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Us and our future." I smiled brightly.

You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to my chin. "What about it?"

"Like how I'll still love you when our hair turns grey." I giggled.

"Pfft. My hair won't be turning grey, Britt. Us Lopez women don't get grey hair." you replied quickly shaking your head.

"It happens to everyone." I shrugged. "I'll always take care of you though."

"I don't want to talk about getting old."

Peaceful silence surrounded us again for a few moments as you chewed on your lip. I leaned my head down to place a kiss on your shoulder and then the side of your head.

"I'll still love you when your hair turns grey, too." you said quietly and even though you didn't take it seriously when I first said it, I knew you were serious. "And I'll take care of you, too."

Our peaceful quite bliss soon turned into a game of tag followed by me pinning you to the ground and tickling you. I was actually surprised you didn't get mad at me for getting sand in your hair. I promised you that I'd help you wash it out later anyway. I leaned down and kissed you and you caught me off guard when you rolled us over, jumped to your feet and said 'you're it' before you took off running. It didn't take long for me to catch up to you. I wrapped my arms around your waist and spun you around once before setting you down.

You had this grin on your face when you turned around to face me. I've seen this grin many times but it still gives me butterflies. I still can't fathom how I, Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce, have the ability to make you so happy. It's an honor to be able to do that because you deserve all the happiness in the world. Your grin make me forget that we were in a game of tag and I grabbed your face with my hands and kissed you hard.

"What was that for?" You asked still panting from running.

"I love to see you happy." I shrugged.

"I'm very happy." you beamed.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Well, now that we're all sandy, how about we go back to our hotel room and get in our huge bathtub and I can show you how happy I really am? Since you know, we're both in the clear now." you winked.

"Such a horndog." I laughed shaking my head.

You rolled your eyes playfully. "We're on our honeymoon. I think it's acceptable to have sex at all hours of the day if we wanted to." I stared at you for a few moments. "What?"

"I'm picturing something involving a floatation device in that tub."

"Britt..."

"I think it'll work. Let's go. We need to stop at the gift shop first though."


End file.
